


drabbles and random one-shots

by blindforce



Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Coming Out, Crushes, Dancing, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Hearing Voices, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Kindergarten teacher!au, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Injuries, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Pining, Polyamory, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, References to Depression, Scary Movies, Self-Esteem Issues, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Dancing, Violence, mason being cams adopted son? hell yeAH, swags as a kindie teacher? sign me tf uP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindforce/pseuds/blindforce
Summary: as the title says, this will consist of drabbles and random one shots of the misfits,  gbg,  and bbs crews.tags will be added as we go on!started: 31/03/19





	1. slow dancing | switz

Swagger let his head rest against Fitz' chest, moving along with Fitz. 

Soft music played from an old speaker the two had found earlier the day, Fitz thinking it would be a good idea to play some slow songs whilst they cleaned but the two ended up dlow dancing together. 

Fitz tightened his arms around Swaggers waist, resting his chin on Swaggers head, smiling as he let the moment unfold. 

Swagger hummed along with the song, closing his eyes and just letting his feet follow the beat. 

Once the song started to slow down for its end, Fitz reached for Swaggers chin, raising his head so he they could stare into eachothers eyes.

"I love you" 

"I love you too" Swagger pulled Fitz down to plant a kiss on his lips before hugging him once again. Another song played through the speaker, its melody slow and sweet. 

So Fitz wrapped his arms around Swaggers waist once again, both slow dancing together, soaking up the moment for as long as they could.


	2. i got knots all up in my chest | krii7y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smitty watches a horror film, when suddenly the lights go out. is that a murderer outside? oh well, only one way to find out. open the front door!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may fuck around and ask for requests (it will take me a while to do em but ill get around to em eventually)

Smitty walked down the hall, making his way to the loungeroom. He let his hands run over the walls, feeling all the bumps in the texture. 

He made his way to the loungeroom, flopping down onto the couch and grabbibg the remote, flipping through channels, hoping that one would be playing some light hearted comedy. 

He groaned as all the channels he switched between were all playing horror films, bring his legs and and resting his chin on his knees as he pouted, stopping on a channel playing a film about demons, possession, yadda yadda. 

After 10 minutes of eerie vibes and the main character getting locked in an attic, Smitty started to feel... off. He just felt like he was being watched, or that another prescense was near him, even though he was the only one home. He swallowed back a lump in his throat as turned down the volume on the T.V, noticing how the movie was starting to get more intense. 

It was when the movie now had started to use jumpscares when the feeling had gotten more intense. Not only was he looking around the room, closing curtains and locking doors every few minutes, but some of the rooms lights had stopped working. Smitty gulped as he quickly closed the bathroom door, speed walking towards the loungeroom and hiding himself under the pillows and blankets he had brang out earlier. 

Just as the the demon was about to kill another character in the movie, all the power went out. Smitty couldnt deny it, he screamed. His eyes darted around the room, closing them and trying to calm his erratic breathing before getting up. He grabbed his phone, truning on the flashlight, and slowly made his way to the kitchen. His breathe stuttered as he heard footsteps from outside, the leaves beneath whoevers feet crunching rather loudly. He shakily opened a drawer and grabbed a knife out, holding it as he closed the drawer and slowly dawdled towards the window closest to him. He peeked through the blinds, eyes darting around, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Just as his heart had calmed down from beating so fast, someone knocked at his door. He whipped around, leaning against the counter for support as he held back whimpers that threatened to leave his throat. 

"W-whos there?" He called out, trying not to dwell much on how he stuttered. 

The knocking didnt stop, it just kept getging louder. 

"Stop, or ill call the police" Smitty yelled, hands shaking, trying to calm himself down from hyperventilating. The knocking stopped for a second, before continuing, but softer. 

Smitty walked towards the front door, gulping as he reached out for the doorknob with a shaky hand, phone long forgotten on the kitchen counter. 

He opened the door, tightening his grip on the knife before looking up to meet- John? 

"J-John?" Smitty whispered, his heart slowing down, but his breathing still rapid

Johns eyes widened as he noticed how distressed Smitty looked, and even took a step back once he saw the knife. 

"Smitty, what the fuck?" John asked, hesitantly grabbing the knife out of Smittys hand.

"I-I thought... what is going on?" Smitty brought his hands up to his head, pulling on his hair as he harshly breathed out. John walked inside, putting the knife back in the drawer and grabbing Smittyd phone, fitting pieces together slowly. 

"Did the power go out?"

"Y-Yeah, i thought you were some murderer"

"Oh"

John looked up and hugged Smitty, noticing how the younger was still shaken up. 

"Its ok, im here now" John kissed the top of Smittys head, the latter tensing at the unexpected kiss, but immediately relaxing in Johns hold. 

Suddenly, a notification came from Smittys phone. John checked it, humming in acknowledgement before speaking to Smitty. 

"The powers out for the whole neighboirhood. I was wondering why the street lights werent on" John chuckled, making Smitty giggle. 

"Lets get some sleep" John held Smittys hand, leading him to the latters own room, who instantly flopped onto the bed and curled up under the blankets. 

"John, can you come under here? Just for tonight... " Smitty asked, hands tightening on the covers. John smiled as he turned around and took off his shoes and jacket, slipping in under the covers and next to Smitty, who snuggled right up to John. 

"Good night, you milkbag" Smitty giggled. Oh, how John loved his giggles. 

"Night" Smitty took one last look at John before closing his eyes, burying his face in Johns chest. John sighed, stroking Smittys hair as he drifted off to sleep. 

If in the morning the two were a pile of tangled limbs and late to a recording session because of the other, only they knew.


	3. pinch me | krii7y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john and smitty sit on a couch whilst watching a rom com. just two dudes being bros, yknow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the flow gets weird near the end, i wrote half of this the other day and finished it off today.

John was in the kitchen when Smitty woke ip from his deep slumber. He was making a coffee for himself, leaning against the kitchen counter as he sipped onto the hot beverage. He groaned as it travelled down his throat, already feeling warmer on the freezing day. 

He looked up from his cup when he heard footsteps, watching as Smitty entered the kitchen wearing a jumper that was definitely too big for him and sweat pants. John couldnt help but think Smitty looked adorable, his hair a curly mess and the huge jumper that gave him sweater paws.

"Good morning" John chirped as he walked over to Smitty, patting him on the head before exiting the kitchen, hearing Smitty mumble a slurred 'morning'. 

John flopped down onto the couch infront of the TV, reaching for the remote and switching through channels before stopping on a romantic comedy film. 

Soon enough, Smitty walked out of the kitchen and to the couch, sitting down and tucking his legs and resting his face on the armrest. 

John glanced over to Smitty, smiling slightly before looking back to the TV. 

After watching a few scenes, John felt Smitty shift from beside him. He looked over to see Smitty had sat up and was much closer to John than before. He didnt try to think about it too much as he tried to focus back on the movie. 

As the movie started to get more intense, the two characters fighting over unrequieted love, John felt Smityy gettibg even closer to him. He leaned forward, putting his empty cup down on the coffeeem table infront of him before sitting back down, just a smidgen closer to Smitty. 

As the characters in the movie calmed down from their argument and started to get more sympathetic, John gulped, feeling as if Smitty was staring at him. 

"John"

John looked over to Smitty, finally aware of how close the two had got. 

"Yes?"

Smitty leaned foward slowly, almost like a parallel to the movie, for the characters were doing the same. 

John inhaled sharply as Smitty got closer and closer, their faces just millimetres away, their breath both mingling with eachother. 

John looked down from where his gaze was locked on Smittys eyes and travelled down to his lips, licking his own in the process before looking back up to Smittys eyes. 

Smitty snaked his arm behind Johns head pulling him closer, their noses touching and their lips so, so close. 

John leaned forward abruptly, not able to hold back anymore, and connected their lips. He felt as Smitty froze, then felt guilt wash over him. He had done something wrong, huh? Read everything wrong? What was their to read wrong, you ask? He didnt know, but he was sure he did. John pulled away, eyes wide as he let everything wash over him, realising what he had just done. He watched Smitty, whos eyes were also wide, hand coming up to cover his own mouth. 

John felt his heart crack. He had done something wrong, hadnt he? 

John got up from the couch, mind going a mile a minute. Where to go? Away from here, just for a bit. Down to the shops, down to the park, a mini road trip just for the day would do. The he felt a tugging on his shirt. He looked down to see hands gripping his shirt. 

“Wait, don’t leave… please.” Smitty whispered, clutching onto Johns shirt and trying to pull him back. "I-I was just caught off guard. I thought this was like alll my other dreams, but when i didnt wake upwhem our lips touched, i relaised how real this all was"

John looked down at smitty, licking his lips before sitting back down, hands cupping Smittys face.

"Im sorry, I... I thought i had done something wrong" John whispered, thumb rubbing Smittys cheek, who in return smiled crookedly before giggling and leaning into Johns hold. 

"Its okay, and you hadnt. You havent done anything wrong" Smitty buried his face in Johns chest and arms thrown around Johns neck. 

John smiled, snaking his arms around Smitty and hugging him. He then pulled back his hand from around Smitty, reaching down to bring Smittys chin up.

"May I... " 

Smitty nodded. 

John connected their lips once again, both of them smiling into the kiss. 

"Ive wanted to do this for ages" Smitty laughed as he pulled away. John chuckled. 

"Same"


	4. your lips are soft | mczuckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the summaries are getting progressively worse and its only been 4 chapters.  
> anyway, mason invites himself into jays room to show him a funny video, what more could happen?

Jay sighed as he turned off his phone, tossing it to his side as he rolled onto his side. He stared at the side of his room, listing everuthing off that he saw in his mind. 

Wall, headphones, controller, floor, more wall, door, door opening-

Jay sat up as he realised his door was opening, watching as Mason walked in and closed the door behind him. 

"Yeah cunt?" Jay asked, kinda happy that someone was here now to save him from boredom. 

"I saw something fucked on insta and i have to show you" Mason giggled - he giggled! - and sat right infront of Jay on his bed, leaning back on his arm that was planted behind Jay so he could show what played on his phone. Jay blushed at the awkward position, but kept his eyes focused on Masons phone.

Jay started to laugh as the video played, Mason laughing along with him, watching as the people in the video did stupid shit.

When the video ended, Mason and Jay were near tears from laughing so hard. Jay brang his head back up and wiped at his eyes as his laughter subsided,just now noticing how close Mason had leaned down towards him. He gulped. 

Mason looked down at Jay, his laughter stopping as he took in the features of Jays face, slowly leaning down even more until their faces were just centimetres apart. 

Masons eyes drifted down to Jays lips, licking his own before making eye contact with Jay again. It was like Jay could read his mind, nodding to Mason, answering his silent question. 

So Mason leaned in, closing the distance and locking lips. 

Jays eyes fluttered close as he pushed into the kiss, hearing a moan from Mason when he licked Masons bottom lip, a silent plea for entrance. 

Both of the boys pulled back, lips wet and swollen, blushes painting both of the boys cheeks. 

"Your lips are soft" Mason said, cupping Jays face with a fond smile. 

"Can we do that again?" Jay asked in a hush whisper. Mason smiled, nodding yes and closing the gap once again.


	5. kindergarten teacher!au | switz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ive been calling this teacher!au in my head bc im uncreative BUT ANYWAY on claps-in-brail's blog they got an ask, quote on quote saying "okay but like the kindergarten teacher and single parent au with switz but zuckles is cam's adoptive son and when he meets swags it's just love at first sight for him and he's like "um my kid's teacher is really adorable what the FUCK"" and i liked it so i wrote it and thats the plot to this story :)

"Mason, you ready?" Cam shouted whilst picking up the last of the toys scattered on the ground, puttibg them away in the toybox.

Mason ran down the hallway, his shirt tucked into his pants and his hair styled back, a big grin on his face as he ran up to his father. 

"Yes! Yes I am!" Mason squealed. Cam chuckled as his son snatched his backpack from his hands and ran to the front door, reaching up to open it and running out. 

"Mason! Dont go near the road!" Cam yelled after him, stumbling over the carpet as he grabbed the keys, locked the door, and made his way to the car to see Mason pounding against it. 

"Just wait buddy, gotta open it first" Cam unlocked the car doors, Mason opening the door he was at and stepling inside, sitting in his booster seat. Cam walked over to Masons side, buckling him into the seat. Once he finished, he booped Masons nose, who giggled in response, and walked over to the drivers seat, buckling himself in. 

"First day of school, huh Macie?" Cam spoke, watching the road behind him as he reversed out of the driveway and focusing in front of him, driving along the road. 

"Yeah! Derek is gonna be there!" 

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" Mason yelled, giggling straight after. Cam smiled fondly as he looked at the mirror infront of him, seeing Mason as he giggled and stared out the window. 

Soon, they made it to the school. Cam parked the car out the front and got out, unbuckling Mason from his seat and taking him out. Mason ran to the front of the school, Cam having to jog to keep up with him. 

"Slow down Mason, we dont want to get lost on our first day" 

"Okay dad" Mason groaned, slowing down as he waited for Cam, who opened the doors, and made their way inside.

Cam looked down to the paper he held in his hand, it said which room Mason would be in. He looked up and saw the number on the doors. 

15k, 16k, 18k, 19k, 21k, ah! 22k. 

Cam pointed to the room, nudging Mason to look. 

"Thats your room Macie, lets go check it out" Cam smiled as he watched Mason run up to the room, looking into the room, as the door was open, and stepping back as a man stepped out. Cams breath caught in his throat as he took in the features of the man. He swallowed the ball of nerves in his throat as he stepped forward, putting a smile on his face as he placed a hand on Masons head, shaking his hand through his sons hair, who giggled and reached up for his fathers hand to stop him. 

"Hello, im Mr. Matthews" The man - now known as Mr.Matthews - said with a smile, putting out his hand, which Cam shook. 

"Im Cam, and this is my son, Mason" Cam gestured to thr little boy by his side, who smiled and waved. 

"Hello Mason, its nice meeting you. Do you want to come in and play until the bell goes?"

Mason looked up to his father, who nodded, and Mason ran inside, instantly seeing jis friend Derek. The two screamed before sitting down together with anothe boy and playing. 

"Hello, im Eric" Cam looked to Mr. Matthews, also Eric, and felt a blush creep up on his cheeks at the kind smile on Erics face. 

"Its nice to meet you"

"Is he your only son?"

"Yeah"

Cam and Eric kept talking, making small talk before talking about their day and what they do. Cam couldnt help but feel his breath catch in his throat when Eric laughed at a joke Cam made. 

A short girl walked past the two of them, lighting up when she noticed Eric and started to wave. 

"Hey Mr. Swagger" She chirped as she kept on walking down the hall. 

"Mr. Swagger?" Cam said smugly, watching as Erics face turned red. 

"Hailey! I thought we had a deal!" Eric yelled back playfully, smile on his face. Cam couldnt help but think he looked adorable when he pouted. 

"That was for a week, last week to be exact, bye Mr. Swagger!" Hailey yelled back, laughing as she turned the corner, out of sight of both the men.

Cam laughed, Eric looked over to him.

"What?"

"Where did Mr. Swagger come from?" Cam laughed, hand covering his mouth as he laughed a bit harder. Eric blushed as he noticed how happy and cute Cam looked when smiling.

"J-just an inside joke with a few students, yknow?" Eric stuttered, looking down to his feet. Cam stopped laughing, catching his breath. 

Suddenly the bell went, students ran down the hall, making their ways to their classes. 

Eric looked up to Cam, who looked down at him before looking away from being caught staring. 

"So - uh, i guess i gotta go now" Cam said, his smile slowly dropping as he realised he couldnt talk longer with Eric. 

Eric looked up, mouth agape like he was trying to say something, before closing it. 

"Daddy!"

Cam looked into the classroom, his eyes catching on Mason, who was play with two other kids. Mason got up and ran to him. Cam smiled, squatting down and giving Mason a goodbye hug. 

"Love you dad, see you soon" Mason said, pulling back from the hug.

"Bye buddy, ill be back this arvo" Cam chuckled, running his hand through Masons hair before standing back up. 

"Well, bye" Cam waved at Eric, whos eyes widened at the gesture. 

"Uh - Wait! Do you, uh, i dont know, wanna go out for coffee sometime? Or something?" Eric asked, looking down at his hands, fumbling with his fingers. 

Cams eyes widened at the sudden question, before getting himself back together. 

"Sure, Id love too. Maybe we can talk more when i come to pick Mason up. See you this arvo, Eric" Cam smiled, butterflys in his chest fluttered as he smiled giddily. He could feel a blush painting on his cheeks, but he couldnt bring himself to look away. 

Eric looked shocked for a second before smiling and nodding. 

"Yes, id love too. Bye Cam, see you this afternoon" Eric then made his way into the classroom, looking back at Cam once more to wave. Cam waved back before walking through the halls and out of the school, a smile on his face and new person in his heart.


	6. i wanna pick you up and help you out | Delitoonz - Platonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeet finally some bbs. also, i wrote this as platonic but take it how u want if u so wish.

"Jonathan?"

Jonathan tilted his head to the side, noticing Luke standing in the doorway. 

"Yes Toonzy?"

"You havent recorded with anyone for a few days, and you havent answered our texts or calls. Whats goin' on?" Luke sat down on Jons gaming chair, spinning a bit till he got comfortable. 

Jon sighed from his bed, thinking up of what to say.

"I just - i dont know, i havent been motivated to do anything. Im just..." Jon sighed, turning over to look at the wall, away from Luke. " I dont know..."

Luke shifted in the chair, trying to atring a sentence together. 

"You know we're always here for you right? A text or a call, we'll answer anything. Talk anytime. That doesnt just apply to me, i mean all of us. Even, Brock, Brian, Tyler, Nogla, Ohm. Everyone."

Jon smiled, tunring back over and sitting up on his bed. 

"Thanks Toonzy" Luke smiled, getting up. 

"Wanna play something?"

"Sure, whatcha you have in mind?"

"Maybe uno if anyones up for it," Luke saw Jon deflate, slouching at the mention of the card game. " Or Dead By Daylight..." Luke chuckled as he saw Jon shoot up, smile decorating his face once again. 

"DBD it is" Luke declared.

"I'll ask the guys" Jon said, grabbing his phone from his room. 

"Also respond to their texts atleast, the lot of them thought you died" Luke yelled back, holding back a laugh as Jon yelled back a 'what' and kept groaning and complaining from all the notifications he had gotten from the group. 

"Its what you get" Luke smirked smugly as he closed the fridge, water bottle in hand. 

Jon just groaned, trying to keep up his 'im so done' facade. But he knew he couldnt fool Toonz, both of them knew Jon was grateful to everyone. He knows, from now on, that the others are always there for him, no matter what.


	7. we're unstoppable | Fuckles - Platonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i honestly dont know what this is.  
> Heroes Zuckles (Mason) and Fitz (Cam) from the infamous hero gang The Misfits fight a villian.  
> also, cams and masons ship name is fucking hilarious sksjks i had to dig around for it and fUCKing FUckLEs omFg

"You think this is all fun and games, huh?" The villian snarled, kicking Mason down again. Mason coughed, the pain in his lungs spiking.

"You arent strong" The villian whispered, leaning down towards Mason. 

"You are just a fool" The villian bit out, pushing Masons head down when he began to slowly bring it up. 

Mason groaned at the concrete to head contact, feeling a headache already coming along to taunt him even more. 

"Zuckles The Hero" The villian mumbled, standing upright, foot still planted on Masons back to keep him on the ground. 

"Pathetic. You are anything but a hero" Mason groggily opened his eyes, blinking over and over again to get dust out of his lashes. 

The villian then stepped off of Mason, looking around him. He took in how the road was now so damaged, too damaged to ride on. How the traffic lights were either knocked down or hanging by just a wire. He took in how much destruction he had done. And he could still do more. 

He looked down with a grimace when he heard Mason groan, seeing how the hero moved his legs and arms, almost as if he wanted to spring back up and keep on fighting. 

"You wont win, so stop" The villian said, kicking Mason in the ribs. Mason whinced, curling up on himself as he shielded his ribs, eyes shut tightly in pain. 

The villian stilled at the sound of sobbing. He whipped around to see a young girl on the sidewalk, wiping her face as tears streamed down her cheeks. 

"What are you crying about child?"

"You hurt Zuckles" The child sobbed out, breath hitching as her mother came up from behind her, picking her up and stepping away. 

"Please dont hurt her" The lady shakily said, then took off running towards where the police were still parked from earlier. Down the road, the villian watched the lady run, little girl in her arms, yelling to save Zuckles. 

The villian looked back down to Mason, who was now standing up, stumbling a bit, but up. 

"What are you doing?"

Mason looked up, breathing in heavily. He looked over to his shoulder, which showed off a big rip in his suit and big gash. He looked down to his knees and dusted them off before standing tall. 

"Im stalling" Mason smiled. 

The villian took a moment to register what the young hero had said, before his eyes widened. He didnt have enough time to turn around before he was abruptly knocked over. The villian rolled over on his back, looking up to see a member from the gang of heroes known as The Misfits. 

The villian snarled as he watched Fitz, who he believed was the leader of the gang of heroes, stroll up, dusting off his hands. 

"You definitely got a lot more muscle than last time!" Fitz smiled. He looked over Mason quickly when he walked up to him, before looking back down at the villian. 

"Now, do tell us why you attacked Zuckles out of nowhere, why dont ya" Fitz girnned. The villian hated that grin, almost like nothing bad was happening or was going too. Like a child. God, how he hated children. 

The villian spat at Fitz, who instantly frowned. The next thing the villian knew, a roaring pain bloomed in his jaw. He just got fucking sucker punched by fucking Fitz. For spitting at him, no less. 

The villian slowly turned his head to look back up at Fitz and Zuckles, his hand hovering over his jaw. He frowned, spitting blood at Zuckles and Fitz' feet.

"Be a good boy, wont ya?" Fitz asked, standing up straight and waving towards the cops, who begun to make their way towards the heroes and villian. 

"Well, i guess its out time to go" Fitz chirped sighing as he stretched his back, and patting Madon on the head, who smiled at the gesture. 

"Yeah, bye cunt! Have fun indoing gaol time!" Zuckles yelled as he and Fitz had begun to run off, turnibg the corner and dissapearing from sight. 

The villian groaned, sitting up. 

"Stay right there!" Oh no. 

He turned towards the voice to see him faced with three (3) cops, all who had their guns pointed at him. He sighed, bringing up his arms and putting them behind his head.

"Next time... I'll get you next time" The villian murmured to himself as he felt the cops bring down his arms and put him in handcuffs, walking off with them to be put in the back of the detainment truck. He would get his revenge, even if he would be grey and old by the time he got out.


	8. want you stealing my time | H2OVanoss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan gets to finally meet Delirious.  
> (is this what fucking love is?)

Evan walked up the stairs, his hand on the wall, fingers running over the bumps of the texture. He stopped ever few steps or so, focusing on the photos hanging on the wall. 

They featured people, which Evan guess to be Delirious - no, Jonathans friends and family. Evan smiled fondly as he saw Cartoonz even in one, arm thrown over a shorter man, both stood bye a bonfire, looking as if they were trying to catch their breath from laughing too hard. 

Evan then turned his head, and kept walking up the stairs, eyes skimming over the details in the steps. Soon, he made his way up the stairs and turned again. He remembered the text Jon sent him. 

'Up the stairs, take a left, and another set of stairs. I'll be waiting'

So he took a left, curious as to what the closed doors in the hallway kept hidden away.

It was then he saw the last few steps, just three (3), and thats when he saw him. Evan abruptly stopped.

Jonathan turned around, the sun setting behind him and providing a glow from behind that made him seem so ethereal. He grinned widely as he saw Evan at the bottom of the steps. Evan felt his heart stutter and his breath get caught in his throat. 

"Hello"

Evan took a moment to just stand there and take it in. Deli- Jonathan was right infront of him. And not only did he know what he looked like now, he looked angelic. The glow from the sun behind him made him look like he had just come down from heaven, his eyes were so, so blue, reminding Evan of the most beautiful seas he had ever seen. 

Evan stumbled up the steps, reaching out and enveloping Jonathan into a tight hug. Jonathan stiffened at the sudden contact, but relaxed, smiling fondly as he reciprocated the gesture, arms wrapped around Evans neck. 

"Its nice to finally meet you, Jon" Evan whispered into Jonathans neck.

"Its nice to meet you too, Evan" Jon whispered back, not daring to let go. He gripped onto Evans jacket tighter. 

They just stood there on the balcony, not daring to move, as if it could shatter the moment right then and there. 

The sun setting behind them and the soft piano music from the next door neighbours house provided an unforgettable memory for the two neither of them would ever forget.


	9. friday the 13th au | H2O Delirious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a friday the 13th au i guess. this chapter is delirious centric.

Delirious skipped through the forest, keeping track along the trail. He smiled as he saw a flock of birds fly overhead. He wished he could fly. Fly away from here. From her...

Crack.

Delirious whipped his head to the side, his gaze landing on a deer. It had stopped, staring straight back at Delirious. 

Jonathan let a smile climb its way back onto his face. He tilted his head, the deer following suit. Delirious blinked, cocking hishead to the other side. The deer copied. Jonathan smiled.

"Hello there" He said with a tight smile. Its not like it mattered, though. You couldnt see his face from under his hockey mask. 

He stiffened when he heard laughter from down the track. 

The deer glanced down the trail before running back into the forest, leaving Delirious all alone. Delirious looked down the trail, focusing on what he heard. 

"-And that wont work!" One voice yelled. 

"Yes it will! Now help me get some wood for the fire!" Another argued back. 

"Fine" The first voice replied. 

Delirious' eyes widened as he heard footsteps come up the trail. He hid behind a clutter of trees, peering through small gaps of the branches to watch two males grabbing big sticks and branches off the ground, laughing as they told eachother jokes. 

Delirious stayed watching behind the trees for a while until the two decided they had enough wood and left down the trail. Delirious hesitantly stepped out from behind the trees, staring down the trail. 

He heard more voices, gruff and deep voices, feminine and higher pitched voices. There were more than just the two he had encountered before. 

He clenched his fists as an eerie and cold aura dropped around him, feeling another prescense with him. 

"They dont belong here, Jonathan." A feminine voice spoke, almost like a whisp riding the wind. 

"Mum...?" Delirious whimpered. 

"Yes, Jonathan. Now, make them wish they never came here"

Jonathan snarled from under the mask. 

"Will do, mama" Jonathan turned around, making his way to the shack only he knew. 

He finally made it to the shack, pushing open the door and looking around for a weapon. 

He smirked as his hand grazed over an axe, gripping on it tightly and throwing it over his shoulder. 

He walked out of the shack, grinning maniacally as he listened to the voices in his head.

"Ok, how long will this fire last?" A gruff voice spoke.

"Around another hour or two" Another voice said, their voice not gruff, but smooth. 

"If it doesnt, we can just send out Mini" A feminine voice said, everyone around laughing while Mini himself groaned in annoyance. 

Delirious stood behind a tree, watching the group through the branches and leaves. He put down his axe from where it rested on his shoulder, letting it rest against the tree.

He tightened his mask, picking up his axe and throwing it over his shoulder and tilting his head to the side once finished. 

"Jonathan, do it now!" a whidpy feminine voice yelled at him. 

He stepped out from behind the tree, walking up to the group.

Delirious noticed one of the men that collected some wood before noticed him, his brows furrowing as he studied the figure wlaking towards the group. 

"Hey, whos that?"

Jonathan let his axe drop to his side as he got closer to one of the groups members. 

"Huh?"

"Is this some weird joke, Evan!"

"No, i promise"

Jonathan gripped his axe tighter, looking down at the person he was walking up too. 

"Mama says yall dont belong here" Delirious snarled. 

Then he swung his axe.

He grinned at the screams that pierced his ears and echoed.


	10. unfinished drabble | H2OVanoss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk what i was trying to do with this one but i couldn't think of a good enough ending and just wanted to post it before i scrapped it all together, so here.

"ok, can we stop" Evan sighed out, letting his head rest against the table, fixing the headset that rested on his head so it wouldnt slip. 

"stop what?" Delirous asked hesitantly through the headset. Evan bit his lip, thoughts racing in his mind. 'did i read everything wrong? was luke wrong? oh god, i really am about to lose the love of my life huh''

"s-stop dancing around eachother. we both know we like one another so... can we just stop making ourselves depressed with stupid misunderstandings, heartbreak, and get together? " Evan mumbled into his mic, biting his bottom lip even harder as he twiddled with his fingers under the desk. 

After a minute of silence, Delirious spoke up.

"...are you sure you would... want this?" Evan heard Delirious mumble through his headset, heart feeling like it was being crushed as he listened to the question and the defeat in Del's voice. 

"want what? you? of course! i dont care what you look like del, your personality is enough to draw me in" Evan said, sitting up properly.

Evan heard Delirious shuffle around over the headset, eyebrows furrowed in concern.


	11. Am Hungry | Switztorious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first of all, i apologise for i have broken the daily update streak i had, but its the school holidays now so yay. i wont be forcing myself to update daily tho, cuz it did do a toll on me. but i will try to update atleast once a week, dont hold me to it tho. Also, swtiztorious?? is that the ship name??? anyway, heres some matt x fitz x swagger fluff bc i wanted to write something for matt but didnt know what.

Matt let his fingers glide across the wall as he walked down the hallway. 

He made his way to the kitchen, opening the fridge and visibly deflating when he only saw some left over Chinese food that Fitz had bought a day or two ago.

Matt closed the fridge with a groan and dawdled over to the cupboard, opening it up and sighing as he noticed that the only decent food left was cereal. But there was no milk. So Matt closed the cupboard, walking over to the loungeroom couch and flopping onto it.

Matt reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the remote, flipping through channels until he stopped on a nature documentary.

He didnt hear the footsteps coming down the stairs, nor the hushed whispers and shuffling feet, but he was suddenly tackled by two men. 

"Ugh" Matt groaned out, someone kneeding him in the stomach. 

"Sorry bout that" Matt opened his eyes to see Cam grinning down at him, leg propped up on the couch as he towered over Matt. Matt also caught sight of Swagger on the end of the couch, a bag of lollies in hand. 

"Pass some, would ya?" Matt asked, holding his hand out. Swagger smiled, pouring some lollies into Matts hand, who ate the lollies one by one before sitting up. 

Matt pulled Cam beside him, doing the same for Swagger, so he was sandwiched between the two. 

"I love you"

Cam smiled.

"I love you too" 

Swagger felt a blush rise up on his cheeks, but acted as if it wasnt there.

"Love you guys"

Matt chuckled, snatching a fee lollied from Swaggers hand, who tried to grab them back before letting defeat take over and just sitting back once again, leaning onto Matt. 

"Also, we need more milk"

"I just bought a litre last night?"

Swagger looked at the two, clearing his throat. 

"Oh? I drank that after having a few hits. I was super hungry, i think i ate the rest of the Weet Bix"

Matt and Cam looked at him with an odd expression before laughing out loud, Matt ruffling Swaggers hair with his hands.

"You can buy the next litre" Cam said, leaning against Matt. 

"Oi what? No" Swagger mumbled, throwing the empty Lolly bag on the coffee table before leaning against Matt.

"I love you two" Matt whispered, smiling fondly when he felt the other two grab at his hands and squeeze them tightly.


	12. feel the beat | OhmWrecker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just,,, wanted to write someone dancing,,, so heres an ohm dancing drabble,,

Ryan stood tall, back arched slightly and arms out. As the songs singer finally started to sing over the beat he spun gently on his feet, bending down and jumping back up, arms raised to the sky, almost as if his hands were reaching for something. The next verse played, and with it he moved. He glided across the room, spinning and feet pointed. He made his way back to the middle of the room, hand hovering over his face as he brought it down to his side and extended it out. He looked to the same direction he pointed, chest heaving. He listened to the beat, feeling the vibrations and how his muscles felt on fire, not being able to wait to dance more. 

Ryan heard the beat start to build up, he brought his arm back to his side slowly before the beat dropped, and suddenly, he was free.

He spun around, arms moving as he skipped to the side. He kicked the air before ducking down and standing straight again, hands placed over his heart. His chest heaved as he gathered his breath. He looked to the front of the room before moving his legs once more, his hands leaving their place of rest over his heart and darting back and forth infront of his as he watched his reflection in the mirror, analysing himself. 

Soon enough, the song started to soften, sweat trickled down his forehead as he stared at himself in the mirror. He slid gracefully to the middle of the room as the music started to fade, dropping down onto his knees, hands placed over his heart once more. 

And the music stopped. 

And then there was silence, par his heavy breathing. 

He got up slowly, kneeling on one knee and pushing himself up. He looked at himself in the mirror as he grabbed a towel and wiped his forehead. 

Suddenly, his phone started ringing. Ryan walked over to his bag, grabbing his phone and smiling when he saw the contacts name. He slid the call sign and put the phone up to his ear. 

"Hey Toonzy"

"Hey Ohm, the guys wanted to see if you wanted to play a game in a bit"

"Oh sure, maybe in an hour? I just need to do some things first"

"Sure, I'll tell em"

"Bye Toonzy" 

"Bye Ohm" Ryan chuckled once he hung up the phone, putting it back in his bag. 

He cleaned up the room before leaving, saying goodbye to people he passed as he exited the studio.


	13. you got me, i got you | Krii7y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmaooo u want a decent start so u know whats goin on? nahhhhhhhh mate u aint gettin it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if some of the choice of words seem off or the writings just weird, i was experimenting with a writing style.

John abruptly stood up, taking Smitty's hand in his and pulling him along as he exited the bakery. 

"John, Stop! What are you doing- Let go of me! " Smitty yelled, meagerly attempting his best to tug his arm away, groaning in defeat when Johns fingers wouldnt budge.

Soon enough, John quickly ceased at the entrance of an alley way, turning to Smitty. 

""John-!" Smitty was cut off

""What was that back there? You know she was flirting with you, right!? " John snapped, letting go of Smittys arm as well as combing his fingers through his hair in frustration. 

Smitty stood in shock for a second before biting back a growl.

"What if she was! God, whats gotten into you lately" 

John stepped back, back pressed up against the alley wall as he attempted his best to wrangle down his thoughts. 

"I-I just-! I dont know... " John looked plummeted down, focusing on his shoes as he felt his stomach pool with embarrassment and guilt.

Smitty stepped forward, placing his fingers gently under Johns chin and lifting it up so John was looking at him. 

"John, you can tell me anything, you know that right? Thats what best friends are for"

Johns gaze immediately changed, hardening as he stared down at Smitty. 

John stepped forward, pushing Smitty against the alley wall, one of his arms snaking around Smittys neck. 

"I don't want to be your best friend. I want to be something more" was all Smitty heard before he felt lips on his own. His eyes widened before closing and pushing back into the kiss. John pushed him against the wall again, Smitty whining when their lips disconnected. John dived back in again, capturing Smittys lips with his, the latter mewling at the contact.

When the need to breathe got too much to ignore, the two seperated. Smittys lips pink and wet, his eyes blown as he looked up to John. 

"... Are you lying? " Smitty whispered, feeling Johns breathe on the side of his face. John looked down to him with concerned eyes, hesitantly unwrapping his arm from around Smitty and holding both of Smittys hands. 

"I would never lie about sonething like this to you. I meant every word of it"

John stepped back with an 'oof!' when Smitty abruptly hugged him. 

"I thought this was some stupid unrequited love like those movies and stories" Smitty said into Johns chest. John smiled fondly, carding his fingers through Smittys hair as he leaned down to kiss his head and wrap his own amrs around Smitty. 

"Looks like we're just two oblivious idiots" Smitty laughed at that, looking up to John with a dopey smile on his face. 

"Kiss me again?"

"With pleasure" With that, John leaned down, holding the back of Smittys head as he captured his lips with his own, indulging himself with every last bit of electricity that cruised through his veins at the feeling of Smittys lips on his and the now known reciprocated love that he had so long wished for.


	14. wait right here | H2O Delirious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a delirious centric work, oof.   
> uuh, its kinda implied past trauma and stuff so be careful reading if thats not something ur rlly into or like.

He heard him before he saw him. 

 

“Shh. Shh. You know this is for your own good. No matter what I do or say, it’s all for you.”

 

That voice. 

 

Jonathon _hated_ that voice.

 

The ignorance that it carried made him want to bash his head against a brick wall.

 

Jonathon stopped whimpering and struggling against the cuffs on his wrists, the chains that connected them to the wall stopped rattling. He wrestled his head up, his eyes meeting his captors. 

The bastard had the gut to grin down at him.

"Im happy to see you are awake now"

Jon scoffed, letting his head drop and looking off to the side. 

"What? Youve been talking to me even when im unconscious? Gone on a few rants and gone 'oh shit. is he listening?'" He hissed back at his captor, tensing up when his captor stepped foward and kneeled down. 

His captor grabbed him by his chin and forcefully lifted his head so Jon's eyes were starting straight into his. 

"Jonathon, my good boy, dont talk back. You know pretty well what happens" Jon couldnt help the chill that ran down his spine, the goosebumps that he felt cover his skin. He couldnt help the fear that settled in his stomach. 

The captor pushed Jons head away as he stood up. 

"I expect no more noise from you, Jonathon"

That was all that was said before Jonathon heard footsteps walking away from where he was kneeling on the floor. That and the past experiences were all that he could focus on once the door to the dark, concrete room closed, leaving Jonathon to be accompanied with the dark. 

He couldnt stop the tears from forming in his eyes as he curled in on himself, memories and words circling around in his head. He couldnt stop the tears from forming, keeping back sobs and gasps for air by clenching his jaw shut tight.

He just wanted out of here. He hated it here. He hated it here. He hated it here. 

He wanted his friends. 

He wanted his family. 

But at this point, it seemed almost impossible for them to find him again at this rate. 

He just hoped nothing like before would happen to him again while hes locked up in here.

He hopes.

He hopes. 

He hopes...

He hopes....

 

 

He hopes,

But what good has that done for him in the past?


	15. can you comprehend? | mctorious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> platonic or romantic?? choose ig, goes both ways tbH  
> sorry for not writing as much lately, school just started back up just as i (kinda) defeated writers block soo yeET!!1!!11!

Jay sat up, giving himself whiplash. He breathed in and out, eyes darting around his room. 

He squinted his eyes too see as much through the dark. 

His desk, the end of his bed, walls, trinkets, closet, clothes left chucked on the ground. 

He was in his room. 

He was home. 

He was safe. 

But his heart wouldnt agree. It still kept racing. 

He closed his eyes as he took a big inhale, trying to calm himself by placing his hand over his chest. 

"Youre okay... Youre fine" He said to nobody but himself. 

He swung his legs over his bed, taking in everything for a moment before standing up. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and walked to his bedroom door, opening it slowly with shaky hands and closing it the same way.

Jay walked down the hall, his mind reeling but at the same time, so empty. 

He had never had a nightmare as bad as this before, and he could barely remember what had happened in the nightmare. The only thing that provided him a valid reason that he had even had a nightmare was the fear and feeling of impending doom looming over him. How he had woken up with shaky limbs and erratic breathing. 

Hes not sure if he wanted to remember the nightmare if it had put him in such a state like this. 

Soon, Jay found himself standing infront of Matts bedroom, his hand hovering over the doorknob. 

He placed his hand on the doorknob, going to turn it before hesitating. 

How could he explain this? Would Matt care? Its just a silly nightmare, its not like it was real.

He felt tears prick at his eyes. He took a shaky breath and opened Matts bedroom door, closing it right behind him. 

Jay shuffled over to Matts bed, suddenly not knowing what to do and regretting leaving his room in the first place.

He bit his lip, looking down at the floor as his hands fiddled the hem of his shirt. 

And he spoke, but not anything above a whisper.

"Matt?..." 

No answer. 

Jay stepped forward, standing over Matt and leaning down to pat Matts shoulder.

"Matt" Jay whispered, feeling his eyes water more than before. 

"Matt, please" Jay whispered with a more pleading tone, now shoving Matts shoulders with both hands, feeling the same negative emotions from earlier start to cement themselves in his chest. 

Jay felt relief as he saw Matt finally stir, rolling over to look up at Jay with squinted eyes. 

"Jay?"

"Matt i..." He suddenly felt at a loss of words, like his throat had tightened and cloaed off. Gof, how was he suppose to say this without sounding like a huge baby. He looked down at the floor again, clenching the ends of his shirt as tears pooled in his eyes once again. 

"Jay? Whats wrong?" Jay heard a switch click and suddenly light enveloped the room. And a gasp. "Jay, are you crying? Whats wrong?"

Jay felt shame as he felt his lips tremble. 

"I had a nightmare..." He whispered, so quietly that he wasnt sure if he even said it in the first place. So he said it again, louder.

"I had a nightmare," 

Something about saying it more loudly, like a declaration to himself to know 'Hey, it did happen', made him break. 

Suddenly, tears trailed down his cheeks as he choked back sobs. The dread, fear and impending doom felt more strong now. He felt like he was suffocating. 

Then there were arms around his waist, and he was being pulled down. The same arms left his waist and tied over around his neck. He pieced together what was happening and tightly wrapped his arms around Matts waist, digging his face in Matts shoulder as he let himself cry. 

"Jay, its okay, its okay, youre safe now, and with me" Matt trailed off near the end, his arms untieing from each other and holding Jays shoulders as he slowly and gently pushed him back. 

"Look at me Jay"

Jay opened his eyes, his vision blurred with tears. 

"Youre safe now" Matt said, emphasising it to the best of his abilities. His hand slowly and hesitantly rested on the side of Jays face, his thumb moving softly over Jays skin. Jay closed his eyes at the feeling of warmth and safety the gesture provided. 

Jay had stopped crying, Matt had asked him about his nightmare and saw how broken Jay looked when he replied with 'I dont remember... ' and sniffled. Matt lay Jay down and lay next to him. Jay curled up to Matt, his arms thrown over Matt and not letting go for awhile. Matt smiled, returning the gesture. 

Jay dozed off not soon after, all his energy drianed and left tired and fatigued. Matts eyes skimmed over Jays face, taking in how peaceful he now looked in comparison to how scared he had looked before. 

"Youre safe now Jay, dont fret, ill keep you safe" He mumbled to no one but himself as he held Jay closer and closed his eyes, ready to rest once again and fend off any nightmares that tried to hurt or scare Jay.


	16. unfinished drabble | fitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for not updating for a month, ive been hit with a massive writers block. this particular drabble has been sitting in my drafts for over a month and just cant find the will to finish it since all of the creativity i had for it is long gone. but im still going to post it cuz i feel like yall need smth. i also am trying to get my new tumblr up (blind-force) so you can give a follow there. i deleted my last acc just yesterday bc it was a side acc and i wanted to actually make a whole acc for it instead bc then i can be more,,, interactive?? with the misfits /gbg/bbs community?? ig?? yee,,,  
> im in the midst of writing smth right now so lets hope i get something out by the end of this week

Cameron walked down the streets, a kick in his step and a smile on his face. 

He couldnt help but feel pretty good today. The sky was grey as it was forecasted to rain later in the day. He had started his dqy with a warm shower and put in his earbuds once dryed and dressed. Staring out his kitchen window to look out to a grey sky with such a motivational and happy song was... oddly comforting. In that moment, it felt like time had slowed down just enough for Cam to take in everything. He didnt feel like anything bad was going to happen today, and with the sky and weather looking how it is, he could go outside without bumping into too many people. 

So why not go outside for today? 

That's the whole train of thought that ended him up here, bouncing down the sidewalk, earbuds in his ears blasting 'Not Too Late' by Lemaitre and feeling so content for the first time in months.


	17. hiding from the real world | switz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :))  
> if yall want a second part to this tell me, bc i actually might make one but want to know yalls thoughts on it first. also, if yall have any ideas on what to write (maybe mostly misfits or gbg, bbs isnt my strong suit) chuck em at me and ill give em a go

Swagger didnt know he was going to get drunk. Like, over the top drunk. He planned to have a few beers and leave it at that, yeah. Leaving him tipsy and needing a hand here and there to balance, but of course, what misfits trip goes according to plan. Then again, what misfits trip is even planned and not just a spontaneous decision made by Manager Ryan. 

Anyway, thats what _he_ had planned, not putting much thought and hope into it going according to plan, because what could _possibly_ happen? What could possibly go so wrong? 

A lot. 

Too much. 

Something embarrassing in the least, and absolutely devastating in the max. 

Of course, it had to be absolutely devastating.

He was mad at himself for it, because, of course, he couldnt have controlled his fucking mouth and his words but once it all spilled out, he could control his wobbly legs to run away into the closest bathroom. 

So here he was, sat ontop of the airbnb's toilet seat, head in his hands, tears threatening to escape and stain his face, and thoughts racing a million miles an hour. 

So yeah, a lot could go wrong. 

He couldnt stop replaying the moment in his head, closing his eyes, opening them wide, trying to think of the most stupid things Mason had done so far on the trip, none of that helped. It all just ended with Swagger replaying the moment over and over again. 

_Swagger sat on the couch in the loungeroom of the airbnb, Cam next to him and both of them still going at it with the beers._

_"Hey, Swagger, becareful of drinking too much, we dont want you causing shit" Cam laughed as he watched Swagger attempt to pick up another beer can, glaring at Cam as he slowly opened the can and took a huge gulp._

_"Im absolutely capable of whatever the fuck" Swagger slightly slurred, putting down his can onto the coffee table in front of him._

_The two quieted down, the TV playing some sort of action show and both of their eyes glued to the screen. A handsome man walked onto screen, Swagger immediately whistling._

_"Thats a good looking dude, dude" Swagger said, taking another sip from his can._

_Cam turned to Swagger, scoffed, and then turned back to the TV._

_"Sounds pretty gay to me, Swags"_

_"Maybe i am" Cam choked on his drink, putting it down and hammering his chest, coughing slowly subsiding as he looked over at Swagger, who looked just as in shock of what he said._

_"Swags-" Cam was immediately cut off by Swagger getting up, losing his balance slightly before standing up straight and running out the room. Swagger didnt want to wait for Cams dissapointment in him, or the hate that was sure to come._

_"Swagger! Wait! Come back here, ya cunt!" Swagger heard Cam yell, but he didnt want to stay to just listen. He knew Cam was going to spew hate and he didnt want to have his heart break more than it did seconds after saying what he said before._

Okay, yes, when he looked back at that, _maybe_ he shouldnt have run away immediately, but god, was he scared. He only knew fear in that second and god, does fear do shit to you. 

Swagger breathed in and out, getting his erratic breathing under control. 

Curse the movie industry and their high needs for hot dudes. 

Three knocks on the bathroom door brought him out from his thoughts, then a voice came. It was muffled through the door and uncertainty dripping from each word.

"Swagger? You in there?"

Cam. 

It was Cam. 

Oh god. 

Oh deary me. 

He was going to die, right there, right this second. 

Swagger felt his breathe pick up speed. He gripped tighter onto his hair as he counted down from 10 in his head. Then he responded. 

"What"

"I just- Are you..." Cam trailed off, leaving Swagger confused as he sat up straight. 

"Am i?" He asked as he stood up slowly, trying not to make any noise as he walked over to the door, putting his head against it to listen to Cam. 

"Back there you said... I mean- Are you ok? What you said back there... it wont change hoe we see you, you know that right?"

Swaggers eyes widened, he felt like everything had stopped.

"Are you... Are you for real?"

"Yeah! You liking dudes isnt gonna change anything, its also not like you kept it under covers well either, you make as many gay jokes as Toby!" Swagger heard Cam laugh from behind the door. Swagger felt his mouth tighten in a smile, a breathy chuckle leaving his lips.

"I guess your right on that" Swagger shifted his body, placing his hand on the doorknob before turning it and opening the door, now met face to face with Cam. 

"I Just... Dont tell anyone yet, 'kay? Ill do it when im ready" Swagger asked, fumbling with his fingers. 

Cam smiled. 

"Of course i wont, itll be our won little secret until your ready to tell the others" Cam raised his hand, pinky finger out out stretched. Swagger furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

Cam snickered, making Swagger pout.

"Pinky promise" Swaggers eyes widned in understanding, putting out his own hand, intertwining both their pinkies. 

"Pinky promise"

After a few seconds of silence, Cam then took back his hand, patting Swaggers shoulder as he guided him back down the hallway. 

"Lets watch something"

"Yeah, lets watch IT, im feeling for something with scary clowns"

"No, im actually gonna shit my pants at the first jumpscare"

"IT it is then"

"Oh Swagger, why must you forsaken me like this"

They both sat back down on the couch, drinks forgotten on the coffee table.

Swagger ended up not putting IT on, Cam successfully convincing him not too. _Whether it was because of those puppy dog eyes, only Swagger would know._ They did end up watching most of the Harry Potter series though, both of them sharing jokes at times and yelling at the characters on screen when they were being utterly stupid. 

Swagger felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, but couldnt help feel like a new one was just being built back on. A pit in his stomach filled to the brim of uncertainty and uneasiness reminded him every second of the dangers his secret could cause.

Maybe it would have been easier if he just kept his mouth shut, especially now that he wont have many good excuses left on why hes always caught staring at Cam at the weirdest times. 

But he'll lock up those feelings for later, right now he just wanted to enjoy the moment. Sitting in the lounge room, Harry Potter marathon late at night and sharing jokes with his c̶r̶u̶s̶h̶ best friend. 

He'll enjoy it for the night.


	18. requests?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

*shakes tin can* requests? requests please. 

• No smut! Im not comfortable doing smut, and never will do smut for irl people. 

•No r*pe, abuse, or anything like that, i am not comfortable writing that either.

• I can and will write fluff, action shit (gangs, smth like that superhero onesjot i did way back), stupid crack drabbles that are stupid but lighthearted, and angst :)

• Do know that i dont need to do every request, but i will try to get around to do them, even if its only a few hundred words 

•uhhh just no immoral shit, keep it morally decent. 

I may add more to these rules if and when i think of more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> abide the rules, comment your requests, and ill try my best :D


	19. forgot this existed lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *hits woah*

hello motherfuckers, i actually forgot this existed. i aint writin for this anymore and just wanted to say that on here before i log off this acc forever. i dont agree with shipping real people now, i was influenced by the kpop community (now, no one diss the kpop community, not everyone in there agrees with this shit, but a loud majority do, and THAT is what should be fixed!!!) when i first started 'stanning' anyone. the thoughts from that community transferred onto this community and the youtube communities i joined in general. it took a bit but i then realised, yeah,this shit aint so good. so im not writing romance for irl people anymore. also im just. not that deep into this fandom anymore lmao.  
hope u guys liked what i wrote tho, i wasnt that into it when i wrote it but now writing my own oc stuff, i write a fuck ton and im more confident in my writing. hope yall get to that point too. bye yall, love u 💕

**Author's Note:**

> typos and grammar mishaps are always gonna happen


End file.
